Paths of Magic
The Paths of Magic is both a treatise and term coined by one of The Hundred known as Anraen the Runed during his time of magical study following his formal training by the elves of Quel'Thalas. Though widely known already by the long standing practitioners of the high kingdom, Anraen believed it necessary to break down the flow of magical study and understanding to a more simpler, basic method of explanation. To this degree, upon researching the many different types of magic, he proposed six basic "paths" that most common spell craft follow in their usage. Breaking magic down into six "elements", it allowed for the various new and prospective magi to attain better understanding of their craft before diving into their new skills. The treatise was temporarily declared heretical by the Empire of Arathor due to its classification of the Holy Light as a "path" of magic, though this was later over turned by one of the Lothar emperors. The Paths The Paths are, as described, six near-universal elements that seem to be consistent in spell working. They are, Arcane, Shadow, Frost, Fire, Nature, and Light. These six elements have been chosen for their descriptive nature that typically ascertains to that of the spell at hand. While not all spells can be classified under this treatise (such as Soul magic), this covers the basics and what most magi will end up familiarizing themselves with to begin with. Arcane Both a school and path of magic, arcane as a path refers to the cosmic force of energies that appear to be mundane to the plane of Azeroth and beyond. The bread and butter of spell work, Arcane as a path specifically refers to magic which cannot be properly described through any earthly or heavenly element other than simply "arcane". As a result, the path of Arcane is typically one of the more hotly debated paths, as many argue between fringe spells that may or may not fall within the boundaries of the classification of the path. Spells such as Arcane Missiles, which conjure bolts of pure magic to hurl at the enemy, are obvious to the path and are typically used as the prime example when explaining to younger apprentice magi. Arcane as a path typically manifests in the form of an astral purple colored form, though has been known to appear in other colors often such as blue or gold. Those who prolong their dabbles with Arcane have been known to show wrinkling on their hands, despite age, and occasionally exhibit glowing eyes, typically blue in color. Extreme cases of arcane exposure can lead to premature aging, the loss of color in one's hair and mental instability that eventually leads to permanent insanity. Fire A primal path of magic, fire refers to, as the name would suggest, spell craft that calls upon the workings of magic to either light objects ablaze or summon flame-like magic to do their bidding. Practitioners of the craft, referred to as Pyromancers, are warned of the dangers of the path of fire and are typically seen as calculating yet destructive magi. As fire is hectic and prone to spreading when goaded on, which the path relies on for its deadly effect, it often places the user and their companions in a precarious position that can easily teeter into death if not properly utilized. As a result, it is common for would-be pyromancers to suffer from burns during their apprentice years and even into mastery, one's hands are often-or-not laden with burn scars (which has led to a common practice of thick gloves when using flames). As one of the most destructive paths, it is often the target of multi-pathing as, when combined with another destructive path, it can have devastating effects. Frost One of the more difficult to grasp concepts is the path of frost. Referring, as a blanket statement, to all forms of water-based offensive spell work, the path of frost is typically a term of confusion for many when referring to water in the magical world. Practitioners of the craft, known as either Cryomancers or Hydromancers dependent on their preferred method of water weaving, are known to be extremely deadly, often more patient than other users of magic and more creative with their spell work. Though it can be, and usually is, used for protection, frost wielders are constantly in danger of straying too long in the cold to cause themselves bodily harm. Cryomancers are often told to regard themselves with care and are trained to be especially wary of their method of casting. Where as fire is dangerous from its scorching properties, frost is more of a long-term danger, as the exposure to cold can cause physical wear over time, namely in the hands of the magi, and can wear down one's physical immunity as well if blanketed in it for too long. As manipulators of water, they can also be prone to sea born filth and bacteria if they call upon less than clean oceans or waters to protect themselves. As a result, while a Cyromancer will rarely freeze themselves to death, it is the long term effects of the craft that will ultimately catch up to them in the end if they are not careful. Nature One of the few paths that humanity had exposure to prior to the introduction of the elves into their society was that of Nature. Predominantly wielded by the proto-druids and Old Ways followers of Gilneas, the path of nature is the world of nurture and growth. Perhaps the least prevalent magical school, wielders of nature magic are masters of the world around them and the elements that surround the land. As a result, nature blankets into all that would be considered a raw element of nature that is used both in support and offense that is not already pre-categorized. Lightning and wind magic typically fall under that of nature, and though not well taught, users of such magics are typically referred to as Elementalists. Elementalists are merely one of the many wielders of the wide blanket of nature, as seen with the shaman of the Wildhammer clan (and in more modern times, shaman in general). Users of nature are typically in touch with some form of spirit, be it of the forest or of the elements, and are granted their blessings. Unlike most paths of magic, as a supportive path nature does not exhibit any known physical adverse side effects. It has been observed that those who take on the animal side of nature tend to take on aspects of that creature, but even this can be controlled and eliminated as one masters the craft. Shadow Light Multi-Pathing Shadowfrost Spellstorm Elemental Twilight Non-Path Magic Chaos Soul Perhaps one of the most confusing types of magic is soul. Typically attributed to darkness or nature, soul magic is in actuality essentially a path on its own, though was not discovered as such until later on. Extremely difficult to manipulate as a separate path, soul magic is typically weaved in with other paths of magic to enhance or create new spell working. For example, those who dabble in the dark arts will typically blend shadow with soul magic to twist and torture the soul of their victims. While those who dabble in nature, namely shaman, will weave soul magic in with the power of nature to not only rejuvenate the body, but also repair and invigorate the very spirit of those they heal. Soul magic, if it were to be considered a path, is rarely seen on its own, as the very concept is drawing upon the energies of one's spirit and those around them. As a result, though it is rarely seen, it has the capability to both destroy and mend at the same time and is namely reliant on the wielder to determine the nature of the spell. Extremely potent, it has yet to be considered a true "path" due to the nature of the magic being difficult to wield, which means it would be useless to teach to most apprentices an art that masters themselves have yet to fully grasp, and the fact that spells of the soul have not been fully developed outside of case examples. Soul magic, as with most paths, also comes with a draw back, which is the draining of one's spirit. While the spirit is ever recuperative, a practitioner of soul treads the line of destruction when using their craft, either of themselves or those they draw energy from. While the latter is sometimes useful, the former, as often most spells will come from one's own spiritual energy, is extremely deadly. Should a soulweaver use too much of their own spiritual life force without giving time to recover, they could potentially snuff themselves out from exertion. Notes *This page is based off the concept of in game schools of magic and the "Schools of Magic" explanation that was given from the RPG books. *Chaos and Soul appear to be separate from all typical schools/paths. Soul in it's self cannot inherently fall into shadow or nature and as of WoD has been seen more predominantly being used as an actual skill without either influencing it. Chaos appears to be some sort of amalgam of all elements and has not been, though it is prevalent, restricted to demons or shadow users as originally believed. Category:Magic